Ra'kheran (Shivering Isles)
|Base ID = }} Ra'kheran is a Khajiit Apostle living in The Howling Halls. He is unhappy with his spiritual leader, Ciirta, and is seeking a way to remove her and take her place as leader. Interactions Symbols of Office He will confront the Hero if they are sneaking around the Howling Halls, telling them that he is a friend, and will hand them a set of Apostle Robes if they are not wearing any. He will explain that he and some of his brothers are tired of Ciirta's vendetta against Sheogorath, and wish to replace her and lead the Apostles down a new road. He will ask the Hero to find a set of three apostle daggers for him and his like-minded brothers so they can kill her. Dialogue ;Symbols of Office "You are not one of us." "You... you do not belong here. You are a stranger! No! You do not understand! Put away your weapons, I mean you no violence. Perhaps you can help me." :Enough of this! You die! "I will show you the void!" :I'm listening. "Good. Good. Your face is known to me. One so famous as you cannot expect to walk around the Isles unrecognized, can you? You are the , yes? And Sheogorath has sent you to find Ciirta, has he not? He finally seeks to kill her?" :Speak. Before I run you through. "Please to relax... we have a common goal. You see, I know that you have not come here to join us... Your Grace. You have come to kill her, have you not? I can sense it all through you. You stink of violence. It is glorious! Yes, I have heard of you. Tell me, is it true> Has Sheogorath sent you to kill Ciirta for her vendetta against Him?" ::Lie Sheogorath has sent me. "I knew it! No one can fool Ra'kheran. I am the wisest here, more wise even than Ciirta. And that is why she must go, yes. And you, if you help me, then you can have what you want and no need to risk your neck, yes?" ::Truth Sheogorath is gone. "Still, for whatever reason you are here, you mean Ciirta ill, yes? Don't bother refuting me, I know the truth. Yes, I do. But, there are those of us here who want her gone as well, yes. Those of us who think that maybe we could lead better then she does. So, if you help me, I will help you. Ciirta will die and you will not need to lift a finger. Then you can take whatever you need and go." :::What do you want me to do? "I require weapons. For myself and for the Apostles that will help me do the deed. But Ciirta already is suspicious of me. She has forbidden me and those who support me from carrying weapons. And suspicious would it look if we were to wander around gathering them." ::::You want me to bring you weapons? "Very clever, Your Grace. Bring to me three Apostle daggers. Ciirta must be slain with the weapons of light if I am to take her place. No other weapons. But you must be discreet. Do not remove the robes, or you will be attacked. Even I will have to kill you, so I do not draw more suspicion to myself. And be cautious of killing my allies. I cannot forgive that crime. You will know them, as they are also forbidden to carry daggers. Will you help me bring the Apostles to the light? And help yourself?" :::::: "Good. Good. Bring to me the daggers. Then kill Ciirta, we will." :::::::Daggers "You don't have the daggers yet? Time is growing short. Do whatever you must to get them!" :::::: "You do? Give them to me, and we can start now! I did not think that it would be so easy!" :::::::Here you are. "Tonight, the light shall shine for us all. Tonight, Ciirta's time comes to an end." :::::::Not yet. "Why not? What is it you are waiting for?" ::::::I'll have to think about it. "Do not be foolish. We can both get what we want. Come to me when you have made a decision." :::::::Howling Halls "A lot of history has this place. It was I who led the apostles to steal the stones from Cyrodiil when the original temple was destroyed. We rebuilt it here, as it was when it hosted its most famous guest. Sometimes at night, I can still hear Emperor Pelagius screaming." :::::::The Light "Ciirta promised to bring us to the light. It is a way, a promise of a better future. Free rom the shackles of Sheogorath. "The light is knowledge," she says. "Forsake all ignorance and morality in favor of the light," she teaches. But what does she do? She sits in her chamber and dreams of revenge against Sheogorath! SHe is a liar and has stolen our lives. Soon, we will seek the light without her." :::Why doesn't she have you killed? "In truth, Ciirta is weak. She needs all the able bodies she can get. This is why you are able to walk in here wearing our robes and not be harmed. Always she wants to strike at Sheogorath. She needs people and she leads them here with lies." :::Why do you want her dead? "Too long Ciirta has led us here. Always against Sheogorath! Always! But we are tired of her vendetta. Ciirta brought us here with promises to show us the light, but always is about Sheogorath, is about revenge! Ciirta lied, but when she is done, I will lead the Acolythes to the light!" After gathering the daggers: "Have you brought to me the daggers?" :Daggers "You have them? Do you? Give them to me! I thirst for Ciirta's blood!" ::Here you are. "Tonight, the light shall shine for us all. Tonight, Ciirta's time comes to an end." ::Not yet. "Why not? What is it you are waiting for?" If approached again: "Follow me! You are deserving to bear witness to Ciirta's destruction!" After Ciirta's death: "Ciirta is dead, and now the Apostles fear that there is no one to lead them to the light. I should be the one who is leading, however. Do I have your support?" :Ciirta "I thank you for your help in killing her. Now, I can lead my people towards the light." After Ciirta's death, without Ra'kheran's aid: "Ciirta has fallen into darkness. Ra'kheran will lead the Apostles to the light!" ;Dagger handout "Take these daggers! Slay her and at last, we can be on our path to true enlightenment! Here you are, my brothers! At last, we will be rid of Ciirta! Come! Now is the time!" Conversations ;Symbols of Office Ciirta: "Ra'kheran! You come to me with blades drawn? What is the meaning of this?" Ra'kheran: "I come to relieve you of your torment, dear Ciirta. No more lost memories. No more pain. No more misleading us. To the void we will send you. And without you, we will gain the light!" Ciirta: "You fool! I am the light! Come if you dare, I will cast you into darkness for all eternity!" Quotes *''"You... you do not belong here. Quickly! Put on a robe before the others see you! They will kill you on sight! Please, I mean you no violence. Perhaps you can help me."'' —If spoken to when not wearing Apostle Robes *''"Have you reconsidered my offer? Will you bring to me the daggers?"'' —If hesitated to accept his proposal *''"We shall find a way to the light."'' Trivia *Even if Ciirta is killed and Ra'kheran survives, a common Zealot will take his place after the main quest. Appearances * es:Ra'kheran (Shivering Isles) fr:Ra'kheran (Shivering Isles) Category:Shivering Isles: Dementia Characters